


Stab me with the knife of your love (you know I'm already bleeding)

by louaylor_supremacy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Assassin!Harry, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Gay Sex, Harry's got some trauma, Hate to Love, I'll probably figure out more tags later but this is it for now, M/M, Not really though, Prince!Louis, Smut, Top!Harry, Zayn is a prince too, assassin/royal, bottom!Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis just likes being held down by harry a lot, sort of takes place in throne of glass, zouis friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louaylor_supremacy/pseuds/louaylor_supremacy
Summary: Louis is the prince of Adarlan, and he hates it. Unburdened with the future of being king, he spends his days by fucking up everything in his path. Harry is a newly trained assassin with a dark past and a hopeless future. When their lives get unwillingly bound together, nothing can happen but an explosion. But what will they explode into? A night of vibrant fireworks or an atomic bomb?Or a fic in which Louis makes trouble, Harry is the only one who can keep him under control, Niall is an angelic killer, Zayn is a broody prince and troublemaker 2.0, and poor Liam is just trying to do his job.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson/Chaol Westfall
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	Stab me with the knife of your love (you know I'm already bleeding)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so lots to clarify. This is my first published fic (I have written before just never posted, hope yall like it. This has a little bit of Throne of Glass in here, but honestly barely any. I wanted the fic to be royal and a monarchy but not modern England or the medieval days yk? And because I am lazy I just stole Adarlan and Chaol Westfall (he's my fav character) from the book. NOTICE!!!! I HAVE NOT READ PAST CROWN OFMIDNIGHT SO TOG FANS DONT EXPECT ACCURATE DESCRIPTIONS, REFRENCES, OR CHARACTERIZATIONS OF ANY KIND. In fact its probably better if you didn't read the books so if you didn't just go right ahead and enjoy the fic. just trying to make clear the setting and names relating to throne of glass aren't my own but I did change them to fit the story.
> 
> There is very light dom/sub and not it is not necessarily sexual, although in bed Harry is very controlling. Its more like Louis gets held into place by Harry and it is the only that calms him down, so nothing too serious and heavy bdsm wise. Its actually very similar to the Larry relationship in Something in the World Today by whoknows if anyone has read it. 
> 
> Also my last thing to clarify is that I made Lottie older than Louis in this fic because I didn't want Louis to be the future king as part of the storyline so I just took that little creative liberty. Plus his parents are not real, they are original characters. I think I covered everything but if you have any questions, feedback, or suggestions just drop them down in the comments and I will be replying and happy to see them! And I will be uploading every once in a while and I already have a few chapters written down and planned.

Louis is horny. He is really fucking horny. The light buzzing that tingles just underneath his skin, the floating feeling in his head from the countless glasses of champagne he had consumed, and the itch in his fingers that just won’t go away, is a recipe for a catastrophe. A catastrophe for everyone else in the palace at least, since for Louis it will almost certainly mean great fun. 

His eyes skim through the ballroom, past the vapid guests and pretentious rich CEOs all here claiming to be charitable but really only for Louis’ father’s approval, in search for Chaol. Chaol along with Zayn has been Louis’s best friend since as early as he could remember. If he were normal, he would be slightly ashamed that he is still in great terms with his childhood best friends but as the troublemaker prince of Adarlan, there isn’t much room to make new companions. Besides, Louis loves Chaol and Zayn to death, no matter how many times he has and will continue to deny it. 

Louis sighs, that restless and churning feeling still burning in his gut. He refuses to be held accountable for any actions that may occur if Chaol doesn’t appear and fuck him until he can’t breathe in the next five seconds. After all, the whole staff, Lottie, his parents, and Chaol himself should know much better than to leave Louis horny and unsupervised in a boring charity ball for an extended period of time. Not that he needs babysitting. He absolutely does not, and despises it when Lottie tries to send people to keep him in check, though it can end up quite entertaining. 

He is still smiling at the memory of the burning suit of the escort hired to handle him and the string of profanities the man had yelled in front of the King, when he is pleasantly interrupted by a familiar deep voice. “There you are. I have been looking all over for you. I almost began to think that you had ran off to do one of your diabolical plans that included Zayn even though he is halfway across the continent.” Louis’s eyes brightened and immediately began to think about Chaol’s rough and calloused hands on his body, the way he would hold Louis down until he can’t even wriggle in pleasure, and— He notices that there is a stranger standing beside Chaol. The man is undoubtedly a looker, not uncommon as it is practically a requirement to look attractive in order to make it inside the palace, but something about him stood out. Actually Louis can name exactly what that something is. The man had green eyes that looked like a summer day in a park, pretty pink lips that seemed perfect for doing indecent things, and a lean but muscular body that only heightened Louis’s sexual frustrations. Amidst his gaping at the gorgeous stranger, he somehow failed to notice both Chaol and pretty boy had been staring expectantly at him. Not sure what to say, Louis draped himself across Chaol’s shoulders and settled against the crook of his arm and kept silent. Chaol sighed, probably sensing that Louis is in a difficult mood, and gestured towards the man. “Louis, this is Harry. I have been working with him for the last few months. Harry, this is Louis. He is the prince as you know, and also a pain in my ass.” Harry smirked infuriatingly, and Louis already knows this guy is going to get on his nerves, him and his perfect curls. 

“Actually he’s mostly a pain in my ass if you catch my drift Harold. I’ve only topped this charming lad a handful of times.” Louis quipped easily, but his mind was working at breakneck speed. His best friend is also the captain of the guard and works for the King, Louis’s father. That means that if Chaol is working with this Harry, then he is one of the assassin trainees Louis’s father had requested. Damn it, that crushes any plans about a threesome that Louis has formulated in his mind. There is no way he’d trust an assassin in his bed, and although Louis knows how to handle himself in a fight from long training sessions with Chaol, he very much doubts that he could survive such an encounter with a trained hitman. Harry gapes at him and Chaol, looking very much like a shocked sucker fish. “I- My name’s not Harold.” He chokes out, cheeks flushed red. Louis offers him a sarcastic smile and turns to face Chaol. He snuggles his face into his neck, and absolutely does not tip toe in order to reach Chaol’s ears. Louis nips at them a bit before whispering, “Babe, you up for a good fuck? I’m very horny and if you don’t take me to bed right now, you’re going to have to deal with the havoc that I will certainly wreak.” Chaol chuckles weakly, but his stuttering breath and tight fingers gripping at Louis’s waist told him that he had been persuaded. Louis was about to let Chaol steer them to the nearest exit when Harry’s low drawl cut in. “Captain Westfall sir. I have yet to meet the charming and beautiful Dutchess. Would you care to introduce me?” It is now Louis’s turn to gape. He cannot believe his ears. It must be apparent to the whole entire world that they were about to fuck, and Louis is definitely not known for his subtlety. Is this Harry guy completely dense or is he just messing with him? It is evident from the evil quirk of Harry’s lips as he drags away Louis’s fuck buddy that the latter is true. 

After four more drinks, six more declined offers of dances, and nine dirty looks from his sister, Louis is truly pissed. Harry has cockblocked him all night, dragging Chaol away to do random things right as Louis gets close to the pair of them. Sure Louis could just find some other random guy to fuck him, but honestly it is awkward and a mood killer the way most guys he finds are too nervous about fucking the prince of Adarlan to do the job properly. That is the whole reason he has this friends with benefits thing with Chaol anyway. He isn’t afraid or intimidated by Louis, he can handle and take care of his needs, and just happens to have a really great body, pretty chestnut hair, and nicely tanned skin. 

So all Louis can do is wait. And wait. And wait. His anger is bubbling up in his stomach, threatening to spill over, and he knows when it does it won’t be pretty. Because who does this arrogant toe rag think he is? Just because he might know how to handle a dagger or two does not mean it is acceptable to cockblock the literal prince of his country. Right as he had decided to storm over to Harry and punch him in his pretty nose, assassin or not, Chaol appears guiltily by his side. Louis pouts and pulls his most sympathy-earning puppy face. “About time. I missed you.” Chaol laughs because he can see through Louis’s bullshit and that’s why Louis loves him. He grins with resignation. “Sorry Loubear, got a little caught up with Harry. He is being rather difficult tonight, I don’t know what is going on. He usually isn’t like this. And love, I know you won’t want to hear this but I have guard duty to look over the patrols in two minutes… so rain check?”

“Fucking twat!” Louis exclaims. That goddamn asshole. He will kill Harry because now he is stuck with no release and even more pent up energy than before. “I hate that little shit.” Chaol pats his back, probably in an attempt to soothe him. He once said that Louis looks like an agitated hedgehog when he’s mad. Louis prefers a lethal lion, but whatever. “Lou, I really have to go okay, but give Harry a chance. You know maybe he is nervous or something, he gets his first assignment for his job tomorrow.” For some bizarre reason, Chaol says this somewhat suspiciously, but Louis can’t bring himself to care over his annoyance. Louis scoffs. “He obviously isn’t nervous enough to refrain from cockblocking the prince of Adarlan. And just say his assignment of killing people. I know what he does, you don’t have to sugarcoat it.” Chaol sighs. “You can be so stressful sometimes. I’m leaving. I’ll come over to your room for a cuddle once I’m done, alright?” “Yeah? Well, I’m not so stressful when you’re dick deep in my ass am I? Bye darling!” Louis calls out to Chaol’s retreating back. Chaol flips him off without looking back.  
\-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - - - - -  
Louis wakes up to the sound of Elvis’s stupid voice. He curses not so inwardly at Chaol and his weird obsessions with old hippie pop stars. Popping one eye half-open, he locates with his free hand that isn’t stuck next to Chaol’s chest to grab a pillow. Louis wasted no time and started to wack it repeatedly at Chaol’s clingy form beside him on the bed. “You big oaf. Go. Turn. Off. Your. Stupid. Loud. Alarm. Now.” Louis pants out between breaths. Hey, don’t judge. Hitting a best mate with a pillow at six in the morning is a rather physically taxing task. Chaol groans and untangles his limbs from Louis’s. He reaches across to grab his still warbling phone and snooze the alarm. Louis stops with the pillow assault. (Ok, if he gave Chaol an extra smack or two it was nobody’s business but his own.) “You undignified creature. God I hate waking up with you. I always end up late to my morning runs and getting hit by something.” Chaol complains as he pulls on his guard uniform of a black form-fitting jacket and loose black trousers. He had started keeping a pair in Louis’s room after the time when they had somehow lost their clothes. In a fit of fright at being late, a completely mortified Chaol had ended up leaving his room wearing Louis’s tracksuit that reached barely halfway to his calves and forearms. That had been a very pleasant morning indeed. “Not my fault you are some sort of robot who has the ability to wake up before the sun rises and go for runs of all things.” Louis shakes his head in mock disapproval. Chaol smiled exasperatedly before practically flying out of his room, taking his Elvis-playing phone/alarm of doom along with him. Dumb bastard. He probably took Louis’s statement as a compliment. The prince stretches his arms above his head and snuggles back into his covers. When he dozes off again, he dreams of curly summer leaves that were a very specific shade of emerald green.  
\-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - - - - -  
When Louis wakes up the second time, it is to the sound of intense rummaging of drawers. He sits up, somewhat coherent now that he has gotten enough of his beauty sleep, and finds Lottie throwing the clothes in his closet on the floor and mumbling to herself. “Good you’re awake.” Lottie says, throwing him a glance behind her shoulder. “Mhm,” Louis sighed, grabbing his phone and checking out his twitter. Nothing too interesting. “What brings you to my closet and making a mess of it on this fine morning darling sister?” Lottie picked up his blue Prada suit, the one he wore at her birthday tea last month and held it up to eye level. She squints at it and must’ve deemed it unsatisfactory as she throws it on the ground with the rest of the discarded clothes. “There is a ceremony this afternoon,” She begins. Louis rolls his eyes. “Isn’t there always?” Lottie pointedly ignores him.

“It’s for the group of trainees that Chaol has been working with. They are getting their first assignments today and there’s going to be a proper event. Like a formal swearing of loyalty to dad or some shit.” Louis does remember Chaol mentioning it last night actually, but he still doesn't know what it had to with him and his wardrobe. “And you’re coming. Non-negotiable. I’m actually skiving off my meeting with dad and the advisors today to come get you ready, so don’t bitch about it.” Louis’s mouth drops open in horror. He loves his sister. A lot. As the oldest, she has taken on the brunt of the responsibility that being royal comes with, being the future queen and all. And hell is he grateful for her because Louis cannot handle the pressure of ruling a whole ass country, but it is times like these where she acts like his caretaker and mother that he resents her. “Yeah, no. I am not coming to this fucking party thrown for sketchy assassins and dressing up just because you want me to. Non-negotiable.” Louis mocks. Lottie spins around and glare daggers at him. If Louis hadn’t grown up with that intimidating blond whirlwind of a woman, then he would’ve died on the spot from that look of pure murder. 

“I don’t have the time nor the energy to deal with your five-year-old tantrums. The twins are literally more mature than you. So in exactly an hour, you are going down to the ballroom wearing this,” She throws a clump of black fabric onto the bed where he is sitting. “And you will behave well during the whole thing. Or else you’ll have Chaol privileges taken away for a month AND I will send the Monster to deal with your public appearances for the next year. So yeah dumbass. Non-negotiable.” With that, the princess smirks at Louis evilly, and spins gracefully out of his room. 

Louis sighs in resignation. Having Chaol privileges taken away is the worst. He gets so bored without him, and with Zayn being miles and miles away, Louis will have nothing to do. And it is one of Lottie and his parents’ favorite punishments since Chaol unfortunately usually works better when he stays away from Louis. He gets more done, doesn't get involved in Louis’s stupid plots, and gets generally more uptight. Louis is already upset thinking about it. How would he continue his stream of corruption on Chaol If he can't see him for a month? And having the Monster thrown in as punishment too? He will NOT deal with the evil old lady from makeup, who wrestles with Louis’s precious hair and scares him shitless for a whole year. Yeah, Louis is definitely going to this ceremony whether he likes it or not.


End file.
